Reality's Fantasy
by emonessxvampiress
Summary: Bella Swan lives in a world of doubt. Never believing in ghosts, vampires and werewolves. When she moves to England to attend a public school, she'll find she can't escape. In more ways than one.


_**Summary: **__Bella Swan lives in a world of doubt. Never believing in ghosts, vampires, or werewolves. When she moves to England to attend a public school, she'll find out that no matter how hard she tries, she can't get away. In more ways than one._

**Chapter 1: The Flight. The Meet.**

* * *

**Bella's Point of View.**

"I'll be safe, mom." This was about the twentieth time I had said it since we left the house. She nodded, biting her lip. In some ways, she was younger than me, her daughter. Her face was the same familiar heart shape as mine. Her brown hair was way shorter, and her eyes were green. Mine were brown. Her green eyes were now filled with worry for her daughter. That's me, in case you didn't figure that out yet. I smiled at her, trying to wipe the look away. She tried to smile back, but it was more like a grimace.

"You know you don't have to do this. I mean, I don't mind staying with you at all." She says that, but I can see the lie in her eyes. Like mine, they were very communicative. You see, Phil, my mom's new husband, travels a lot. He's a baseball player. Strictly minor league, though. Nothing like Jackie Robinson or any other major baseball player. I nodded, letting her know that I already took that into consideration.

"I know. But really, I think it's time to spend some quality time with Charlie." She looked at me carefully, trying to see if I was lying. I was, but this lie was said so many times, I almost believed it myself.

"_All passengers on flight 7 come aboard," _the intercom blasted. That was my flight.

"Okay, mom. I have to go now; I'll miss you so much!" I hugged her goodbye, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and turned my back from sunny Phoenix. I could hear her sob silently behind me. I didn't turn around; for fear that the sight would make me rethink my decision. I got on the plane for a long flight.

"B17, B17, where are you B17…" I was muttering this to me as my eyes scanned the rows. A minute later, I found where I was going to be sitting. I slid myself through the first seat to the window seat. No one else was there yet, and I hoped that I didn't get someone annoying sitting next to me for the whole flight. I looked at my bag, wondering if I should take out my IPod now or later. I didn't exactly check how long it would take. I had a sketchbook, my IPod, a notebook, and other girl stuff. I sighed and leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes.

_Later…_

I woke up, feeling like I was in a moving car or something. I opened my eyes. _I fell asleep on the plane. Ugh._ I stretched my arms out. "Ah!" I turned to the person next to me, forgetting that these seats were for two. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." The guy was rubbing his nose from when I knocked him with my stretching. Of course, now was the time I noticed his odd hair color. It was bronze. _Wow. Wonder if he dyed it. Nah, looks too...I don't know._

"I'm okay. Just a little pain. You didn't break it...fully." I laughed nervously. His voice sounded like smooth velvet, with a hint of a British accent. He turned to me and smiled a crooked smile. I had to restrain from gasping at the sight of his eyes. They were so...golden looking. I snapped out of my trance when I realized I was staring. He started to look uncomfortable. I looked away.

"Ha, I'm just glad I didn't break it. With my luck, that was sure to happen." He flashed another smile again in my direction.

"I'm sure you're not that unlucky." I laughed.

"You'd be surprised." I made a mistake looking into his eyes again, since I could barely muster up the courage to look away. Luckily, the flight attendant came and offered us some snacks. (Peanuts, crackers, some fruit cup, and drinks.)

"Can I do anything for you?" She was looking intently at the guy and I had to stifle a giggle. _God, sit yourself on his lap, why don't you? _Obviously I didn't say it out loud. The poor attendant was embarrassed enough when the girl behind us snickered. That made me kind of chuckle. But when I saw his eyes flicker to me, I stopped immediately.

"I'll have a Coke and some crackers, please." Even though his choices sounded a bit off, he made them sound like they were the best thing in the world with his British accent. The attendant had stopped batting her lashes once she got the hint that he wasn't interested.

"And you, Miss?" I peeked over at the small variety of snacks.

"Uhm…I'll have some Diet Pepsi and a fruit cup." She nodded and went to the small cooler to get both things.

"Here you go." In this small moment, I realized the faint trace of an accent in her voice. She left before I could ask anything, moving on to the next flight passengers. I set down the tray in front of me, taking my spoon and digging into the fruit cup. I heard a chuckle next to me. I turned to face _him_.

"Yes?" I looked straight into his eyes, as my stomach growled. This just made him chuckle even more.

"You seem excited to eat that fruit cup. Just thought it seemed cute." He shrugged and snapped open his Coke. I turned slowly back to my fruit cup and stared at it a little before it registered in my mind I was supposed to eat it. I continued digging my spoon in the cup and devouring the fruit. _God, for a fruit cup in an airplane, this is delicious. Or maybe I'm just insanely hungry. _I opened my drink and sipped it. I felt watched. "So what's your name?" I turned back to _him_.

"Bella Swan. You?"

"Edward Cullen. Pleasure to meet you." He took out his hand for me to shake. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." We sat in silence. He cleared his throat.

"So…uhm…are you headed to London," he asked me, turning his torso towards me. _That would be where this flight is headed, right? I hope so. It would be just like me to get on the wrong flight. I should answer, though._

"Yeah. I uh…am going to school there. Burchow Academy? Maybe you've heard of it?" His eyes held some sort of sadness. But he spoke with a smile.

"Actually, I go to school there. I was visiting my sister Alice in Phoenix and her husband, Jasper." I nodded, elated that I would at least know one person at the school.

"That's great, then," I said truthfully.

"Oh, but beware of some of the guys when you get there. They get crazy over new girls. An American, even worse." I cringed, thinking about all the attention I might bring. Any first-class klutz will agree that being the center of attention sucks for someone in danger of falling flat on their face. _God that would be horrible. I can imagine it now._

"That'll be fun." He took in the false note in my voice and laughed, earning a _shush_ from someone trying to sleep in the seats next to ours. I smirked when he apologized. Edward turned back to me. "Do you always laugh that loud," I asked. He smirked right back at me and shrugged.

"What can I say? Happiness tends to run in our family. You think my laugh is bad, you should see my sister, Alice. She's a bundle of energy, that one." _I so wouldn't be able to deal with that._ He smiled to himself, as if enjoying a secret joke.

"Is Alice your _only _sister?"

"Oh, no. Though she might as well be. I have another sister, her name's Rosalie. Not one for family occasions or anything to do with that. She hated our life growing up, but I almost understand that. She's been through tougher things than the other two." My mind ran through possibilities as quick as it could.

"How many are you?" _That sounded odd. Guess I should've kept that to myself. _He barked out a laugh.

"We're all adopted. Me, my two sisters, and my brother, Emmett." I tried counting that in my head, while he sat looking amused.

"So it's....4 kids," I confirmed. He nodded. _Glad I can do math._

"That would be correct, yes."

"And you're all adopted?"

"I think you've got it." I shot him a sarcastic look, and then took a sip of my Pepsi. I still felt watched.

"Am I amusing when I drink or what?"

"I just don't know what the joy is of Pepsi. It's practically the same as Coke." He sipped his own drink, as if to prove his point.

"It's the choice of a new generation. And Diet Pepsi evidently has more Coke taste than Coke." He almost spit out his Coke, laughing.

"You sound like you knew someone was going to ask you that. You look it up or something?"

"No…I just like to be informed about my drinks? And it's on the commercials."

"All right. Well, I'm living the Coke side of life." I laughed a bit.'

"Nice one. Real nice." He bowed his head and waved his hand as if he were showing off a car on a game show.

"Thank you. I try." We just sat smiling at each other until we actually realized we were doing it. I asked him what time it was so that I could figure out if my Ipod had enough to take me through the rest of the flight. "3 'o clock, why?" I bent down to grab my purse from the floor.

"So I can listen to my Ipod. I didn't want to listen to it earlier because I thought the battery would run out." I finally found it halfway in my wallet. _Wonder how that got there_. _Let's see....on.....music...hm... some Beatles sounds good. _

"Beatles?" I jumped at the sound of this voice.

"Uhm...yeah. I personally think they're awesome. _I Am The Walrus _is such a fun song." He smiled, and raised an eyebrow.

"_I Am The Walrus? _I've never heard of that one."

"You want to?"

"Sure." I gave him one earphone and skimmed through the songs until I found _I Am The Walrus._I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was smiling his crooked smile to some of the lyrics. I had to agree that they were pretty funny lyrics. I mean, the guys were high when they came up with the lyrics. You can't really blame them, since it was the drugs. When the song was over, he asked me if he could see the Ipod. I nodded and handed it over. He skimmed through the songs.

"_Rihanna? McFly? Backstreet Boys? Michael Jackson...._eh. He's okay once you get over the charges against him." I chuckled.

"What's the matter with _McFly?_ I think they're a pretty good group."

"Nothing, I guess. But seriously, the _Backstreet Boys?_"

"Okay, that one I did not choose. My friend Lauren gave me their CD and wanted me to put it on my Itunes. If I remembered to, I probably would've taken them off days ago." I shrugged. He shook his head.

"I would've remembered if it was the _Backstreet Boys."_ He did a small, fake shudder.

For the rest of the flight after that, was spent taking debates about music, and other things. I learned that he listened to _Debussy, _one of his favorite classical musicians_. _To which I only had one song of.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View.**

"Oh my gosh, I'm gonna miss you sooo much, Edward! I can't believe you're leaving, my little brother!" I was leaving after visiting my 'sister' Alice, and her husband, Jasper. They both happened to also be vampires, Like me. Of course, we were all vegetarian, meaning we only drank animal blood. I rolled my eyes at Alice's dramatic way of saying 'bye'. Her house fit her, though. It was a huge multi-colored mansion, and the inside expressed her love for fashion and Jasper's tiny workplace says much about him, too.

"Alice dear, I don't think you're in any position to be calling him little," Jasper joked, earning a smack on the head from Alice. He muttered an "ow". I snickered, and Jasper sent me a wave of pain that he was feeling. I flinched a little. (Jasper has the ability to manipulate other peoples feelings and feel them, too.)

"He's very true, Alice. But I'll be back next year, don't worry. Your amazing baby brother won't be gone long." _Egotistical maniac. _"I heard that, Alice." I happen to be a mind reader.

"Good. 'Cause I meant for you to." I reached out my hand to ruffle her black, spiked, pixie hair, but she dodged it seconds before, knowing I was going to. "Gah, Eddie, I don't know why you always try to surprise me like that." She pointed to her brain and then mine. "Psychic, remember?" I nodded and rolled my eyes, which I do a lot when I visit her.

"You never let me forget that. You were such a tattletale when we were kids."

"So not true."

"Sure, Alice." Jasper was hanging behind Alice smirking about our little bickering fight.

"Y'all do this every time," he said with his southern drawl. "Just calm down 'cause Edward here has to grab a flight." Alice's eyes glazed over, and I knew she was having a vision. When she snapped back to reality, she squealed.

"Alice, what'd you see?" I tried to get her vision from her mind, but she was blocking me. _You'll find out soon, Edward. No peeksies. _I rolled my eyes again, and sighed. "Whatever. I'm sure it's not life-threatening, so I'll call you when i get back to London, okay Alice?" She nodded, and her eyes still had excitement.

"Go, Edward. Now. You'll miss your flight. Oh, wait. Did you feed?" She checked my eyes. "Yep. You fed. Okay, now go." She pushed me out the door with all her little pixie strength.

"Bye, Alice," I said as I was ducking into the cab. She and Jasper were waving from the door of her mansion. "To the nearest airport," I told the cab driver. He nodded and told me the price. I payed him and we were off. I looked out the car window to see all the scenery. I closed my eyes and listened over the engine to the sound of the forest. I stayed like that until we got on the highway and I couldn't hear anything but cars surrounding us and driving by. The sound of cellphones ringing and people chastising their kids and such. I groaned softly. The thoughts of these people were so violent during rush hour. _That ho better move before I crush that pretty little BMW of hers- _Woman next to us._ This way, then that, oh I was so gonna crush you if you hadn't moved.- _Teenager ripping down the highway like it was a racetrack. The only remotely calm person around was the cab driver, who was singing _Eleanor Rigby _By the Beatles in his head. I hummed along with him when he suddenly stopped. I kept on.

"Wow, son. You've got a great voice. And you know something? I was just thinkin' about that song. Amazing." I smiled.

"Really? That's a coincidence." I continued humming, while he continued singing in his head along with it.

We finally got to the airport after 30 more minutes in traffic. I passed the time listening to the cab driver's music choices. He was like a human-sized Ipod.

"You have a nice trip, son."

"Thanks."

I got my luggage and carry on from the trunk- which was actually bigger now that Alice bought me so many clothes- and headed inside the airport. I had my passport and everything ready. When I asked for the ticket, all I heard from the mind of the girl handing me my ticket was '_That British accent is so hot.'_ I was glad when I was far from there.

After the whole bag-checking process, I was told to be seated. Thousands of thoughts came flowing to me instantly. I just listened, for lack of something better to do. A guy behind me was worried about his children, who were thinking about the candy they were bought. I chuckled. A nervous teenager was thinking about how she didn't want to be in boarding school.

_I can't believe my little baby is leaving me! And she's leaving me for the husband I left. OH, the IRONY. Phil should be here. After all, this is his new daughter. But no, he had to watch the big game! Men. _A worried, yet angry, mom.

_I feel so bad lying to her. At least she has Phil to take care of her. Besides, Charlie isn't that bad. _My head swiveled around to the person behind that voice. My eyes met with that person's hair; beautiful mahogany locks, slightly curled, and silky-smooth. Her voice was beautiful.

"_All passengers on flight 7 come aboard," _came the bored voice of the intercom. That was my flight. I sighed and tuned off all thoughts for now, translating Russian into Chinese. Picking up my luggage, I made my way through the terminal and the fighting crowd. I was almost giddy when I finally made it onto the plane. I glanced at my ticket and and looked up at the seats. Almost instantly, I found the seat. I dragged my carry-on as if it were heavier than it really was to me. I put it in the compartment above the seat and plopped down in the seat available. I turned to my side to greet the person next to me and stopped when I realized that she was asleep. She also happened to be the one with the beautiful voice. I just knew it was her. Just then, she moved and a gust of her scent blew my way. I instantly went rigid and stopped breathing. By now, everyone was seated. I rotated my head back to the people in the next row, who were in a heated up make-out session.

Looking back to the girl sleeping right in front of me, even though I had already fed on some nice deer earlier before, her blood was the best blood I have ever smelled in a long time. And when I say long, I mean _long._ I imagined my teeth sinking into that silky smooth skin, her blood just trickling down my throat, warming me-

Stop.

What would Carlisle say if he knew what you were thinking right now? _Get a hold of yourself, Edward. Don't do it. _My phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID. 'Alice The Evil One'. I flipped it open.

"Yes, Alice?"

"You weren't gonna do anything, bro." I raised my eyebrow, despite the fact that she couldn't see me.

"Were you spying again, Alice?"

"...Maybe. Bye." She hung up. I chuckled, then looked back to the girl next to me...again. She really was beautiful. It would be a shame if I suddenly drained her dry of the blood she has. I noticed her insanely pale skin and wondered for a slim second if she was a vampire herself. Then, wondering that, I wondered what she was dreaming.

_She was in a white dress, walking in a garden, picking up flowers for a bouqet while her hands passed the many flowers. She was walking toward something, although not seeming to know what it was. She saw a light ahead of her, and she found herself being pulled toward it. As if there was some unknown attraction. Soon, the garden was out of view and she was in a black room, herself glowing. She continued walking forward until she fell in a hole, it seems, into a mansion. A man walked to her, looking as if she could be her father._

Then she woke up. She stretched her arms out, and me- still watching her- was hit in the nose with her arm. "Ah!" She turned to me in surprise, obviously forgetting there was supposed to be a seond person in this row. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." I rubbed my nose, which was a little sore. I noticed her eyes flash to my hair for a short bit. _Wow. Wonder if he dyed it. Nah, looks too...I don't know. _I laughed inwardly at that comment not said aloud. Alice is always saying how my hair looks fake but real. Whatever that means.

"That's okay. You didn't break it...fully." She laughed nervously, leaving me amused. I turned to her and smiled, hoping she would feel better. Our eyes met, and for a brief moment, I was caught in them. The deepness in her chocolate brown eyes was shocking. They were gorgeous. I flicked my eyes to the bridge of her nose, to keep myself from doing anything. I started getting unconfortable when I realized that SHE was staring. Then, she snapped out of it and looked away.

"Ha, I'm just glad I didn't break it. With my luck, that was sure to happen." I smiled at that.

"I'm sure you're not that unlucky." She laughed, and it sounded like bells chiming. Of course, it wasn't as loud so that the rest of the plane could hear her.

"You'd be surprised." She looked up into my eyes again, but before I could get as absorbed in them as I was before, the flight attendant came. She offered us snacks.

"Can I do anything for you?" She looked at me with such intensity, I was getting kind of freaked out. Even grizzlies don't make me shiver of fear. _God, sit yourself on his lap, why don't you? _This came from the beautiful girl next to me. The attendant started to look embarrassed when the girl behind us snickered. I heard a giggle escape from next to me. My eyes flashed to _her _and she immediately stopped.

"I'll have a Coke and some crackers, please." _Coke...crackers...damn, his accent is hot, _came a rather disturbing thought from the attendant. She handed me my choices and looked-well, grimaced- at the unknown girl.

"And you, Miss?"

"Uhm...I'll have a Diet Pepsi and a fruit cup." _Pepsi and fruit. How odd. _The attendant went to the mini cooler and grabbed her choices.

"Here you go," the attended said with a South Wales accent. She left, quickly attending to the next flight passengers. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the damsel set her tray down, take the spoon, and rip open her fruit cup to devour it. I chuckled at the sight, and she turned to me.

"Yes?" She looked into my eyes, as if trying to conflict pain onto me for interrupting her snack, and her stomach growled. I chuckled a bit louder.

"You seem excited to eat that fruit cup. Just thought it seemed cute." i shrugged nonchalantly and opened my Coke to take a sip. Out of my peripheal vision, I saw her slowly turn back to her fruit cup and stare at it. She snapped out of it and then continued to eat her snack. _God, for a fruit cup in an airplane, this is delicious. Or maybe I'm just insanely hungry, _came a thought from the 'voice' next to me. She opened and sipped the cup, with me just watching her. Noticing that I could have a stalker characteristic, I made up something to say.

"So what's your name?" She turned to me.

"Bella Swan. You?" Her voice was lovely and polite. Not at all flirty.

"Edward Cullen. Pleasure to meet you." I raised my hand in front of her, and she shaked it.

"Nice to meet you too." We sat in a bit of silence. I cleared his throat, simply a filler for me to think quick.

"So…uhm…are you headed to London?" Thinking quick was not my best talent. I felt stupid the very second that I said it.

_That would be where this flight is headed, right? I hope so. It would be just like me to get on the wrong flight. I should answer, though. _She evidently noticed my slip-up.

"Yeah. I uh…am going to school there. Burchow Academy? Maybe you've heard of it?" _Oh, so she's going to my school. That's gonna be fun._

"Actually, I go to school there. I was visiting my sister Alice in Phoenix and her husband, Jasper."

"That's great, then." I could tell that Bella spoke with sincere emotion.

"Oh, but beware of some of the guys when you get there. They get crazy over new girls. An American, even worse." She cringed a bit by the end of my statement. _God that would be horrible. I can imagine it now. _An image of Bella falling in front of a whole school right when she walks in flodded into my mind.'

"That'll be fun." I took in the false note in her voice, combined with her mental picture of her first day at school made me laugh, earning a _shush_ from someone trying to sleep in the seats next to ours. I turned back to Bella. "Do you always laugh that loud," she asked. I smirked right back at her and shrugged.

"What can I say? Happiness tends to run in our family. You think my laugh is bad, you should see my sister, Alice. She's a bundle of energy, that one." _I so wouldn't be able to deal with that. _I smiled to myself, a bit elated that I could read this beautiful girl's mind for some reason.

"Is Alice your _only _sister?"

"Oh, no. Though she might as well be. I have another sister, her name's Rosalie. Not one for family occasions or anything to do with that. She hated our life growing up, but I almost understand that. She's been through tougher things than the other two." Her mind raced through possibilities that Rosalie could have been through. She was oddly close by the fourth guess.

"How many are you?" _That sounded odd. Guess I should've kept that to myself. _I laughed once out loud, loving her mind comments.

"We're all adopted. Me, my two sisters, and my brother, Emmett." She tried to do quick math in her head, which amused me quite a bit.

"So it's....4 kids," she confirmed. I nodded. _Glad I can do math._

"That would be correct, yes."

"And you're all adopted?"

"I think you've got it." She flashed me a sarcastic look, and then took a sip of her Diet Pepsi. I still watched Bella, a tiny fraction of my mind thinking that if I looked away, she would disappear.

"Am I amusing when I drink or what?" I came up with another excuse.

"I just don't know what the joy is of Pepsi. It's practically the same as Coke." I sipped my own drink, trying to prove my point inconspiciously.

"It's the choice of a new generation. And Diet Pepsi evidently has more Coke taste than Coke." My laughter almost spit out made me spit out my Coke.

"You sound like you knew someone was going to ask you that. You look it up or something?"

"No…I just like to be informed about my drinks? And it's on the commercials." She said it as if she was trying to convince me, but it came out as more of a question.

"All right. Well, I'm living the Coke side of life." Bella laughed a bit to my going along with her whole drink theme.

"Nice one. Real nice." I bowed my head in mock show.

"Thank you. I try." We just sat smiling at each other until we actually realized we were doing it. She asked me the time. "3 'o clock, why?" She bent down to grab my purse from the floor.

"So I can listen to my Ipod. I didn't want to listen to it earlier because I thought the battery would run out." She dug in there for a while until she pulled out her wallet, her Ipod in halfway in there. _Wonder how that got there_. _Let's see....on.....music...hm... some Beatles sounds good. _

"Beatles?" She startled.

"Uhm...yeah. I personally think they're awesome. _I Am The Walrus _is such a fun song." I smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"_I Am The Walrus? _I've never heard of that one." Of course, I have heard it, having several Beatles CDs in my CD collection at home.

"You want to?"

"Sure." She handed me an earphone for me to listen to while she skimmed through the songs to find the one of choice. I enjoyed the lyrics, seeing as they almost made no sense. When the song was over, I asked her if he could see the Ipod. She nodded and passed it over. I flipped through the artists at a fast pace, just skimming over the names to see which ones I recognized.

"_Rihanna? McFly? Backstreet Boys? Michael Jackson...._eh. He's okay once you get over the charges against him." She chuckled with the comments she heard.

"What's the matter with _McFly?_ I think they're a pretty good group." She protested to my tone.

"Nothing, I guess. But seriously, the _Backstreet Boys?_" Boy band lover?

"Okay, that one I did not choose. My friend Lauren gave me their CD and wanted me to put it on my Itunes. If I remembered to, I probably would've taken them off days ago." She shrugged. _So it wasn't her choice. _I shook my head.

"I would've remembered if it was the _Backstreet Boys." _I did a small, fake shudder.

Almost the whole flight, I debated about songs to Bella. She backed her artists up with facts to how she came to find them, and why she stuck with them. I learned she was smart, and has a sense of humor to her. She didn't seem very confident, as she was clumsy. She's listened to _Debussy _only when her mom would try to play the songs on piano. Only one song she remembers well.

Yet....I can't wait for her to start school.

* * *

**A/n: So I'm coming back with a new story! I actually think I can do things with this one, and I personally loved writing this chapter, even if it was the first one. So uh....how do you like the British Edward? xD And about the song choices, I've listened to all of them, and am still a big MJ and Backstreet Boys fan. Ha. Uhm...for some reason I think I messed up the whole 'about vampires' part. I mean, not the facts, but rather, the form. Tell me what you think about that. Oh, and Burchow Academy? I have no idea if there's a part of the world with an actual academy with that name, since Heidi came up with that in like......four seconds. (If you've read my other story, The Nerd Fell In Love, you know who Heidi is.) I was too lazy to come up with some other name, so bear with that name. Even if it may sound like some dog chow product. xD **

**Who noticed the twist!? Edward can actually read Bella's mind???? I know some people are gonna be all freaky about that change, but don't worry, it'll change once some other elements come into the story. This story, let me just warn some people before, is gonna be chock-full of uhmm.....what's the name......mythical creatures? Though they're not that mythical to me. Comment like shiz! Disclaimer time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, NO WORDS, NO LETTERS, NOT EVEN A PUNCTUATION MARK. I JUST OWN THE WHOLE BASIC OF THE STORY. TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**Ps: Heidi has her own account and some stories up for the Avatar: The Last Airbender's fans. Her account is birdie83earth. So check those stories out.**

**OMG THIS WAS A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE. Review and make me feel great and happy? =D**

* * *


End file.
